


I Can't Do This Without You

by StarSpangledBucky



Series: Marvel Ship Drabbles [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Crying, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt Tony Stark, Love Confessions, M/M, Part Of A Tumblr Drabble Ask, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/StarSpangledBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets seriously injured on a mission, putting him in hospital. Bucky just needs some reassurance that he’ll be okay. Feelings are confessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Do This Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a tumblr ask that had different dialogue and we were to be given a ship and number. I got given number 20 and Winteriron, the dialogue said “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you." and this popped into my head.

_“Stark fall back now!”_

_“Tony!”_

Bucky jolted awake, straightening up completely in the chair. He looked around the small room with the dingy white walls, white ceiling and dim light, a small window over on the far wall. The gentle _‘beeps’_ and _'blips’_ of a heart monitor drew his attention to the body lying in the bed. It was a dream he was having, well…of a real event that happened a few days ago, four to be exact. Four days he’d spent most of his time at the hospital, sitting right by Tony’s bedside. Nurses and doctors had tried to make him visit less, but Bucky wasn’t having it. He’d been there when Tony got hurt, he was the one to catch him when he was falling off the building. They were fighting Hand Ninjas when Tony was caught off guard and stabbed, left to bleed out as he was kicked from the building he was on top of. How they managed to sever through his suit was a mystery to everyone.

For now, Tony was stable, but for the first two days his heart shut down twice. Bucky was beside himself because he wasn’t prepared, he wasn’t prepared for the worst if it came to that. But he was determined he wasn’t. Bucky _loved_ Tony, and he was sure Tony might feel a flicker of the same feelings towards him, he could only hope really. Which is why he couldn’t lose Tony now, not yet when he hasn’t told him. He moved the chair closer to the bed, metal scraping on the tiled floor, before he looked up at Tony. His metal hand rested on Tony’s, fingers lacing with the brunette’s as he dropped his head against their clasped hands.

“You should have let me come with you,” he spoke. “I could have protected you,” he added.

His jaw clenched as tears threatened to spill, stinging at his eyes and causing him discomfort. A choked cry left his lips and he dropped his head to the bed, holding Tony’s hand tighter like his life depended on it. He was torn between anger and sadness, anger at himself for not persisting with Tony, sadness because he couldn’t stop the negative thoughts fermenting in his head.

“Just wanna’ see you awake, see you smile, see your chocolate brown eyes staring at me. Fuck, Tony, why didn’t you let me help? Hell, it should have been me,” he whispered.

Tears rolled down his face as he glanced up at Tony again, mouth pressed to Tony’s knuckles, littering them with featherlight kisses.

“You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you,” he sobbed.

He broke down, he cracked, he lost himself in a whirlpool of anxiety, pleading again and again for Tony to just wake up. Bucky’s shoulders trembled violently as he let himself go and just let himself cry it all out. His head was back on the crumpled up bed sheets, but he still kept planting soft kisses on Tony’s hand, eyes screwed shut. What shocked him next was the sudden touch of a hand on top of his head, carding through his shaggy hair, raking across his scalp gently.

“Don’t say that, you’ll break my heart,” a voice rasped.

Bucky’s head flew up as he locked gazes with Tony’s, his chocolate brown eyes drained of all the gleam, but still they were there, staring back at him. He looked pale, but not as much as he did a few days ago and he looked weary. But seeing the hint of a weak smile sent Bucky’s heart racing.

“Tony,” he breathed out.

“Hey,” Tony replied. “What was all this about not being able to do it without me,” he added.

A blush crept up Bucky’s neck, colouring his cheeks as he averted his gaze, feeling Tony’s fingers trail down his cheek.

“Bucky look at me,” he demanded.

And he did, and it felt like he’d tripped over and fallen in love all over again. There was just something about the way Tony looked at him, tenderly and affectionately.

“Is there something you wanted to tell me?” he questioned, tilting Bucky’s chin up.

“I’m in love with you,” Bucky blurted out immediately.

Tony smiled even wider, eyes crinkling at the corners.

“I love you too,” he crowed.

Bucky sighed in relief and stood up, cupping Tony’s face in his hands.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked.

“Did the knock some stupid into you Barnes?” Tony teased.

“Shut up,” Bucky laughed.

He brushed his thumb across Tony’s bottom lip, before leaning in and pressing their mouths together. Tony’s lips parted slightly and Bucky breathed in deeply, tilting Tony’s head at a better angle. When they parted, Tony’s thumb brushed Bucky’s bottom lip, their foreheads pressed together, eyes still closed.

“Any chance I could take you out on a date?” he purred.

“At least let me get out of this place first, Jesus,” Tony scoffed.

Bucky simply laughed and kissed Tony again, clambering onto the bed and losing himself in the kiss. Soft, sweet and everything he needed in that moment.


End file.
